


Golden Ray (fan art, illustration)

by WriteDragon (lightspire)



Series: The Selkie, Illustrated [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Fanart, Gen, Ocean, Stingray - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/WriteDragon
Summary: An Art-Nouveau style illustration of Ray Kowalski as a metaphorical Golden Stingray. Drawn to accompany the short story "The Selkie (a Fable)".





	Golden Ray (fan art, illustration)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Selkie (a Fable)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081240) by [WriteDragon (lightspire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/WriteDragon). 



Mixed media on paper. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162935775@N03/48069760931/in/dateposted-public/)

Also viewable here: https://flic.kr/p/2geL6cz


End file.
